


Harsh Truths

by charmed_seconds (orphan_account)



Series: A Photograph of You and I [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Past Drug Usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 05:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Shannon makes a grave mistake, he does everything he can to fix it; but, has it perhaps gone too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harsh Truths

It was sharp -- the sound radiating throughout the whole tour bus and, more importantly, echoing within Shannon’s ears. A steady thrum of heat and pain spread across his hand, a mocking red slowly coming to life on his palm. His eyes were wide as he just stared at it as if the appendage was going to give him an answer.

 

It was oddly silent.

 

With trepidation, Shannon tore his eyes from his hand and looked at it’s target. His precious baby brother stood, his sky-kissed eyes wide and wet with tears. A hand, paler than his own, was resting on the flushed skin. Shannon could only imagine the pain that Jared was feeling.

 

“Jay, I--”

 

Agony flashed through Shannon’s eyes as Jared sprinted away.

 

\---------------------

 

The hours ticked by and the agony only grew. The sun set and the moon rose. Tomo came back, shocked and confused about the dejected slump that Shannon was in and the absence of Jared. Shannon only sighed and handed Tomo a handful of cash with the request of him renting a hotel for the night.

 

Shannon sat on the couch, his eyes honed in on the door, praying -- hoping that Jared would appear. Morbid thoughts entered his mind as the minutes ticked by. As the clock was turning to 11:33pm, the door eased open, jerking Shannon from his stupor. He jumped to his feet as Jared, red eyed and a forlorn look on his face, trudged through the door.

 

“Jay.”

 

Jared’s dull blue eyes flickered upward. Pain rippled across them which made Shannon frown. Hesitantly, he approached his younger brother. A gentle caress ghosted over the abused cheek, its ivory skin darkened with a hint of blue and purple. “I’m so sorry, baby Jay,” Shannon whispered through his choked throat, “When you said that, I--”

 

“fucking hit me.” Jared whispered.

 

“You accused me of fucking doing drugs, Jay.” Shannon said, “That hurt. You know I would never do that shit again. It nearly tore me, tore us , apart.”

 

“You were fucking drunk in that video, Shan, and don’t you dare try to lie to me.”

 

“It was a mistake, Jay,” Shannon ran a hand through his already dishelved hair, “Antonie was there and the environment, it was just...euphoric to go back, okay? I realized that it was a mistake; but, just because I drank a few drinks doesn’t mean I was in the alley outside doing a line!”

 

Jared licked his lips and shook his head, “Can we just go to bed?”

 

“We can’t let this settle, Jay.”

 

“I know. Can we just do it tomorrow? When we’re both cooled off. I’m sorry, but I prefer not to get smacked again.”

 

Shannon winced. He glanced up at the bruise, “You should probably put some ice on it,”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Shannon bit his bottom lip, “I’m sorry, baby Jay.”

 

“The last time you did this, you were high. You remember?”

 

“I rather not.”

 

“You were so fucking high you fucking hit me.” Jared muttered, “and once you were down and calm, you promised me you never would hit me again.”

 

“Jay--”

 

“And then, you do it again.”

 

“After you say that I’m using again!”

 

“With the way you’ve been acting, can you blame me!?!” Jared shouted, only to wince and bring a hand up to his cheek, “I’m going to go take a shower then head to bed.”

 

“Jay.” Jared paused in the hallway. “I love you.”

 

The lack of response slapped Shannon in the face.

 

 

 


End file.
